Ko'nan Sept
The Tiro'fal system is a sept situated on th The Ko'nan are a determined and independent Sept whose primary focus are Battle Preperation, both among the Fire Caste and also the Earth Caste who produces and maintains the Septs equipment. Ko'nan means worthy sword and is an apt name for these battle minded warriors of the Greater Good. History 977.997.M41 Third Phase Expansion During the third phase expansion the Tau stumbled across an unknown, isolated world they would later name Ko'nan. It was located at the farthest reach of the Third Sphere to the galactic north of Fi'rios. It was a forest world of abundant resources full of life and possibilities. Completely uninhabited except for a Tallerian Dog-Soldier outpost on the worlds moon. The Earth Caste almost immediately began constructing mines and factories in the mountainous north continent. There was even a small ship yards established in orbit around the planet. In a rather short time the planet was in full production for the Greater Good. 999.M41 The Zeist Campaign During the Zeist Campaign the imperial force cut a path straight through the third sphere putting the tau forces in full retreat. Many of the fleeing tau forces sought refuge on Ko'nan including a sizable portion of Gue'vesa. The Ko'nan were cut off from the rest of the Tau worlds and were forced to become more self sufficient and independent, but the distance did serve to offer some protection from the Imperial forces at least initially. Being on the outermost edge of the empire would not save them for long. An imperial force of Space Marines and Imperial Guard would eventually assault the planet. Fortunately the Imperial commander had underestimated the Ko'nan's strength, owing in some part to the refuge forces that had fled to the planet, swelling the military force there. hey had thankfully had the foresight to bring with them much of their military equipment. Even so the battles were hard fought and all of the Ko'nan Ethereal where lost except for one, Aun'elan. Since the closing of the campaign contact with the rest of the Empire has been restored but their distance from the rest of the empire mean little support and they have held on to their self sufficient ways. So far no Ethereal replacements have been sent to reinforce the Ethereal leader on the planet. Why this would be is unknown. Appearance The colors of the Ko'nan Sept are Blue and Dark Yellow. Most of the Ko'nan castes wear their clothes in these colors however the Fire Caste has learned the importance of camouflage and paint their armor in dark green while their fatigues are generally contrasting earth tones such as dark grey, brown, and tan. They hold strongly to their warrior heritage and decorate their armor with tribal markings primarily in dark yellow and blue. They will also use white in honor of T'au and the greater good though this is less frequent. Due, most probably, to their independent nature each squad tends to have its own unique designs and are sometimes quite elaborate. The Crisis Suits take it even a step further with having their own individual markings for each suit. Generally they still will have a squad design on the left leg to tie the squad together. When on duty aboard their spacecrafts they wear blue fatigues with white armor, while still maintaining their Sept markings in dark yellow and blue. Sept World Ko'nan, located to the galactic north of Fi'rios, is verdant world composed of primarily forests and prairies though there is a small desert on the eastern coast of the northern continent. It's abundant resources make it a good home for the Earth Caste of the Tau Empire. Allowing them to manufacture large amounts of Tau technology. The planet is made up primarily of Earth and Fire cast Tau. Shas'o'malcaor had intended the planet to be both an industry world and staging point for futher Tau expansion, one of the reasons the Sept has been able to survive. In addition to the Tau population there is now a sizable Gue'vesa colony as well, due to the refugees from the Zeist Campaign and the Tallerians have continued to maintain their outpost on Ko'nans moon providing additional mercenary forces to the Sept. Combat Doctrine O'malcaor is a master of the Mont'ka school of warfare. He seems to instinctively pick up on his enemies weaknesses and knows just where and when to strike to gain victory. He teaches his warriors in the art of stealth, infiltration and speed as these techniques allow for greater ease of understanding the enemies weaknesses and exploiting them. He also teaches his hunter cadre to be more flexible and independent minded on the field of battle than is usual for the Tau. This has allowed them to catch many enemy unawares who take Tau predictability for granted. Notable Members Aun'elan'ro - A female Ethereal, she is the soul surviving member of the Ethereal Caste on Ko'nan. O'malcaor - His full name is Shas'O Tash'var Mal'caor Savan Shi'yr, also known as Commander Spider to Imperials. He is the leader of the Fire caste on Ko'nan. Gallery Image:Konanshasui.jpg|Ko'nan Shas'ui with Sept colors Image:Konanshasui2.jpg|Ko'nan Shas'ui with Tau Empire colors Image:Konanxv88.gif|Ko'nan XV88 Category:Tau Sept Category:Thisarmysucks